


The Courting of Prince Lu Ten

by old_and_new_friends



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bad Matchmaking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lu Ten/Hakoda, Lu Ten/June - Freeform, Lu Ten/King Kuei, Lu Ten/Zhao - Freeform, M/M, it's weed though so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/old_and_new_friends/pseuds/old_and_new_friends
Summary: When Fire Lord Azulon said he put out an announcement requesting marriage offers for Prince Lu Ten, Lu Ten knew it would be nothing but trouble. He just wasn't expecting the type of trouble that would follow.
Relationships: Azula & Lu Ten, Azulon & Lu Ten, Iroh & Lu Ten, Lu Ten & Miyuki, Lu Ten & Ursa, Lu Ten & Zuko, Lu Ten/Original Male Character(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a 5+1 of Azulon failing to match Lu Ten with a SO but it had since grown.

Lu Ten was tired. It was a bone deep weariness that had followed him from Ba Sing Se all the way home. Bringing the city down had taken nearly five years, though Lu Ten felt like he had aged twenty. He had been eighteen and naïve when he followed his father to battle. He had been twenty-four when his father finally brought the entire city under his control. 

It didn’t take long for Lu Ten to develop a deep hatred for war. He had already wished to go home by the end of the first year, and only loyalty to his father kept him on the battlefield. Lu Ten had lost too many friends to the battle and more importantly he had lost the love of his life. Akihiro had been Lu Ten’s saving grace on the battlefield and had kept Lu Ten’s motivations from crashing for nearly three years before he died.

Lu Ten had never felt quite the same after that. Even the victory over the impenetrable city hadn’t changed how empty he felt at the loss.

His father hadn’t seemed all that pleased with his success either. They had both been worn down to nearly nothing. His father had started the Siege with a full head of dark brown hair and had ended it completely grey. Lu Ten himself was also going prematurely grey at the temples.

Upon his son and grandson’s return Fire Lord Azulon had called an end to the war. Lu Ten wasn’t sure if it was the near lifelessness, he and his father walked the halls with these days or it if was because there was nothing left to conquer after the decisive victory over Ba Sing Se, other than the Northern Water Tribe, or if it was the whispers of the return of the Avatar.

Whatever the reason, Lu Ten wasn’t complaining.

Supposedly, Commander Zhao had tried to appeal to Lord Azulon over using the victory of Ba Sing Se as a launching point for his own Siege upon the North. His story of the moon and ocean spirits living in the mortal world had fascinated Lu Ten’s spirit obsessed grandfather but Zhao had nearly been arrested when he reveled his plan to kill the moon spirit. If there was one thing you never disrespected around Fire Lord Azulon it was spirits. Zhao was lucky to still hold his rank and be walking free.

Lu Ten was just glad his nation wasn’t launching another pointless siege. Upon victory over Ba Sing Se, Lu Ten had been less then thrilled to realize he had fought six years of his life, had lost countless people, for a status symbol.

Lu Ten paused outside Fire Lord Azulon’s office door. The guards on either side bowed before him and opened the door.

His father was already seated across from the Fire Lord.

“Good morning, Prince Lu Ten,” his father said.

Lu Ten bowed before Fire Lord Azulon before addressing his father.

“Good morning, father,” Lu Ten replied.

“Prince Lu Ten,” Lord Azulon said, “we have much to discuss, sit.”

Lu Ten nodded, taking a seat next to his father.

“Rumors from the battlefield have reached the palace,” Lord Azulon started. “It has come to my attention that you prefer the company of men, is this true?”

Lu Ten felt his heart stop. Homosexual relationships were no longer illegal in the Fire Nation, but that didn’t mean he was allowed to be in one as the Crown Prince’s son.

“Yes, Lord Azulon,” Lu Ten finally answered carefully, “but I understand my duty to my country.”

Lord Azulon waved the statement away.

“Years ago, I was told it was the will of the spirits that my youngest son was to marry the descendent of Avatar Roku to produce powerful heirs. I have since decided that should you not have children of your own then one of Prince Zuko’s shall be made your heir,” Lord Azulon said. “Now, on to why you are actually here, you are well over the marrying age of our nation, but you had shipped off to war at the time we would have searched for a spouse, as such I have put out an announcement for potential partners for you. I wish for the marriage to bring some sort political agreement with it as a sign of the war officially ending, though I am also open to Fire Nation citizens or nationals.”

Lu Ten felt his heart sink. He had foolishly hoped he would be allowed to marry for love. Lu Ten knew it was a pipedream to think so, as he had known no one in their family had married for love in recent generations. Still when Aikhiro had been alive he had dreamed often of it.

“Of course, Lord Azulon,” Lu Ten said, his voice hollow. “I will abide by whatever decision you make.”

“Very well,” Lord Azulon said, “you are dismissed and I will be sure to keep your, interests, in mind.”

Lu Ten bowed to the Fire Lord rather than comment on the emphasis the man had put on the word interest.

His father followed him out.

“I am sorry,” his father said, pulling him into a side hug.

“I knew it would happen eventually,” Lu Ten said. “I’m just glad my wants are at least being somewhat considered.”

“Our family may abide by arrange marriages but it is not without thought,” his father said. “Your cousin is to be married to his childhood sweetheart after all.”

“You and mom barely tolerated each other,” Lu Ten said. “The only thing the two of you had in common was your love for me. You weren’t even friends. If Uncle Ozai ever dies under mysterious circumstances the first suspect should be his wife. She knows this which is the only reason Aunt Ursa hasn’t done so already. Zuko got lucky, you won’t convince me otherwise.”

“You would do best to keep opinions like that to yourself, my son,” his father said. “You talk too loudly about your contempt for the court and the war. You will find yourself in dangerous waters.”

“I have kept them to myself, and you,” Lu Ten said. “I know you feel the same at least about the war if not the courts.”

“Too much violence can wear a man down,” his father said. “I wish I had called for a retreat when we had the chance, but once they boxed us in there was only one way out alive.”

Lu Ten hummed but said nothing. If such a lie helped him sleep at night, Lu Ten wouldn’t correct his father. Truthfully nothing helped Lu Ten sleep at night anymore.  
Posters soon appeared all over the world bearing an image of Lu Ten with text next to it which read:

_Fire Lord Azulon is accepting offers of marriage for his eldest grandchild Prince Lu Ten, son of Crown Prince Iroh. All offers are to be sent to the Royal Palace in Caldera City. Men preferred. ___

__Lu Ten’s father thought he looked nice. Lu Ten wished they hadn’t used the portrait that he had secretly been high in._ _


	2. The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first person to court Lu Ten was Commander Zhao to no one's surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Zhao being Zhao aka kind of creepy.
> 
> Zhao's a commander here because kissing up to the Fire Lord's second son can only get him so far vs kissing up to the Fire Lord like he did in the show.

Lu Ten was hardly surprised at the first offer that came. He had known Zhao had an interest in him for years. The man had been rather obvious in his attempts to gain Lu Ten’s attention over the years, particularly when the two had been in the military academy together, Zhao having started later due to Admiral Jeong Jeong’s insistence and Lu Ten having started early due to his royal status. 

Being sixteen surrounded by men in their late teens and early twenties had been a very odd and mortifying experience that Lu Ten didn’t like to dwell on.

In their last year at the academy, Zhao often invaded Lu Ten’s personal space for various reasons, which usually led to a vague awkwardness between them. While Zhao had never truly made Lu Ten feel uncomfortable the man had never made him feel comforted either. The odd courting attempts he made back then didn’t help. The elaborate but ultimately impersonal gifts left on his bed had only led to Lu Ten being mocked over a secret admirer.

Lu Ten would admit, only on the pain of death, that he had been attracted to the man at one point himself. Back when Lu Ten was thirteen, he would often spy on Admiral Jeong Jeong’s training sessions to watch the other spar. He had a powerful way of moving that had, horrifyingly enough now, been Lu Ten’s wakeup call that he wasn’t straight in the slightest. Then Lu Ten heard Zhao speak for the first time and looks suddenly didn’t matter anymore.

Zhao was, in Lu Ten’s opinion, entirely too obsessed with is own image and it didn’t take Lu Ten long to realize the man wished for Lu Ten’s titles more then he wished for Lu Ten’s affections. The attention Zhao was giving him had been quick to sour with that realization. 

Lu Ten’s response to such a realization could have been better but at eighteen Lu Ten was a bit of a wild card and making out with another man in Zhao’s bunk as a sendoff from the academy, had seemed funny at the time. 

In all honesty, it was still kind of funny.

Lu Ten was in the throne room when Zhao approached with his offer, seated to the left of his grandfather. 

It had only been since his return from Ba Sing Se that Lu Ten had been allowed to join his father and grandfather in the seats behind the firewall. Technically the seat was reserved for the Fire Lord’s wife, and then second child should she die but Lu Ten was the next in line, so now that he was old enough, Uncle Ozai was no longer present during hearing hours.

Personally, Lu Ten hated hearing hours. Sometimes it proved interesting when a particularly stupid or weird request came through, such as the man who wanted them to criminalize eating dirt. Mostly, it was nobles complaining about other nobles and kissing up to the crown to gain favor.

Lu Ten had expected more of the same when Zhao had first bowed to them.

“Commander Zhao, what brings you here?” Lu Ten heard his father ask.

“Fire Lord Azulon, Prince General Iroh, I wish to extend an offer of marriage to Prince Lu Ten,” Zhao said.

Lu Ten frowned, not exactly pleased that Zhao had asked his father and grandfather but not Lu Ten, himself.

“I see,” Lord Azulon said. “If that is all, you may take your leave and we will deliberate over the matter.”

Zhao didn’t seem pleased at that response. “Are you sure? I haven’t even told you what I could offer,” Zhao said.

“We know of your military career and standing,” Lu Ten said. “We know what you have to offer.”

Lu Ten let the implication that Zhao had little to offer float through the air. His father was making a cease-and-desist motion behind Lord Azulon’s back. Lu Ten pointedly refused to look in his father’s direction.

“You may take your leave,” Lord Azulon repeated.

Zhao didn’t hesitate that time and quickly bowed before he slipped from the room.

Lord Azulon waved his hand towards the door and the servants shut the hall doors. Hearing hours were apparently over before schedule.

“No,” Lu Ten said as his father and grandfather turned to him.

“No?” Lord Azulon repeated. Lu Ten could hear the warning in his voice. Lu Ten needed to play it carefully here least he piss off the Fire Lord.

“No,” Lu Ten repeated. “Commander Zhao is an honored and dedicated member of our military but he’s not the type you want in too high of a position. Commander is already going to the man’s head and he’s only held the rank for six months. He proposed a plan to kill the moon and had you not stopped his attempted Siege idea, he would have. He’s entirely too concerned with power and control. He would not make a good Fire Prince Consort. The people would hate him, some of them already do.”

Lu Ten’s father hummed in contemplation.

“Prince Lu Ten does make a fair case,” his father said. “Commander Zhao has been called temperamental and very impatient. There is a tactician in his mind somewhere but more often than not his plans are half thought through and end with his men being hurt. If Lu Ten is to rule when you and I are gone, Commander Zhao is not the type he will need at his side.”

“Are you quoting the traitor Jeong Jeong when you speak of Commander Zhao?” Lord Azulon asked.

“No,” Lu Ten’s father replied. “I’m quoting, quite possibly everyone who’s met the man.”

Lord Azulon was staring at the doors across the halls.

“He seems to have genuine affection for you,” Lord Azulon said. “Does that not matter to you?”

Lu Ten paused.

“I would very much love if I could marry someone who has genuine affection for me,” Lu Ten said. “Commander Zhao, as far as I have ever observed, has affection for only certain parts of me, namely my body and my status.”

Lord Azulon nodded finally.

“I have taken your words into consideration and I agree,” Lord Azulon said. “Commander Zhao has proven, even just in the short time he was before us, that he has forgotten himself. The attempted stunt with the moon is still very concerning to me though. We will keep watch over him. I will also keep his offer in mind as a potential match.”

Lu Ten felt a swooping feeling in his stomach at that but knew better than to say anything to his grandfather. He waited until he and his father were in private to start crying.

“I don’t want to marry him,” Lu Ten said as they left the throne room.

“I thought you had a crush on him?” his father replied. “I was surprised you spoke out against the idea.”

“Yeah, when I was thirteen!” Lu Ten objected. “I know better now. Commander Zhao isn’t interested in me for any of the right reasons.”

Lu Ten flopped down on the sofa in his father’s quarters. Lu Ten wondered if his father and grandfather would allow him to move back into his father’s suites. Lu Ten wondered if that would make his nightmares go away.

“Lu Ten,” his father said, petting through his hair. “If you want someone to be interested in you for the right reasons, I highly doubt you will find them through this scheme of Lord Azulon’s.”

“That’s what I’m so afraid of,” Lu Ten whispered. “I don’t want to hate my spouse, nor do I want to be indifferent like you and mom were. Though at this point I’ll take whoever the next offer is, if it means I don’t have to marry Commander Asshole.”

His father continued petting his hair as Lu Ten drifted to sleep. It surely couldn’t get any worse than Commander Zhao. Lu Ten wasn’t sure he could handle it if it did.


	3. The Puppet King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Suiter sends an offer and Lu Ten realizes his perspective is more valued then originally assumed. The first of many letters is exchanged.

Lu Ten ducked and rolled tightly towards Zuko. He swept his foot under his cousin’s own in an attempt to trip the other up. Zuko had already jumped up and over him, sending a slash of fire down towards Lu Ten. Lu Ten hit the dirt and rolled out of the path of the fire.

Using a waterbending technique he had learned from his father, Lu Ten redirected Zuko’s flames back towards the other with his foot. Zuko wasn’t expecting it and tripped into the turtle-duck pond behind him.

“And that is why we do not practice near bodies of water,” Aunt Ursa said, laughing slightly as she joined them in the gardens.

Zuko grunted as he pulled himself from the fountain.

“What move was that?” Zuko demanded.

“Secret,” Lu Ten sang, ducking a swipe from Zuko.

“Well, I was actually sent to get you two,” Aunt Ursa said. “Zuko is late for one of his lessons while Fire Lord Azulon wishes to speak with Prince Lu Ten.”

Lu Ten sighed as Zuko’s eyes went wide and he scrambled down the hall with only pants on.

“Is it another potential match?” Lu Ten asked, pulling on his cover robe.

“I wouldn’t know,” Aunt Ursa said as she watched him. “How are you, Lu Ten? You always seem so tired.”

“Broken,” Lu Ten answered truthfully. Aunt Ursa had quickly become a mother figure to him after the loss of his own mother and the thought of lying to her didn’t sit right. “In more ways than one. This entire arranged marriage thing has me on edge as well. No offense but I don’t want to end up like you.”

Aunt Ursa paused. “A bit offended, but honestly, I didn’t want to end up like me either,” she joked.

Lu Ten shushed her. “We must not speak like that,” Lu Ten said, holding his head up haughtily. “It is an honor of the highest caliber to be married into the royal family and to say otherwise is heresy.”

Aunt Ursa laughed before looping her arm with Lu Ten’s.

“Everything will work out how it works out,” Aunt Ursa said. “You can only do with what you have. Be patient, Lord Azulon seems to be allowing you some input.”

“Remember you said that,” Lu Ten said, “when I’m marrying Commander Zhao.”

Aunt Ursa paused. “You’re kidding,” she said.

“No,” Lu Ten replied as they reached his grandfather’s office. “I wish I was. Hopefully who ever this is, isn’t as bad.”

Lu Ten knew he wasn’t supposed to hear it but his Aunt had said it louder then she probably intended. “Agni, help that boy,” she said, walking away.

Lu Ten bowed upon entering the room.

“Why are you dressed in such a manner?” Lord Azulon questioned.

“I was training with Prince Zuko before I was brought here,” Lu Ten answered. “I did not wish to keep you waiting. I can change if need be.”

His grandfather waved the offer away.

“I have taken yours and your father’s comments on Commander Zhao into consideration and have determined that you both are correct,” Lord Azulon said. “The man once again overstepped his bounds in a meeting yesterday evening.”

“He’s getting comfortable with it because his last promotion came with the endorsement of Prince Ozai,” Lu Ten said. “Commander Zhao seems to be under the Impression that they are friends and therefore he’s safe.”

“He is mistaken,” Lord Azulon said, frowning. “It doesn’t matter, a better match has presented itself. King Kuei of Ba Sing Se has extended an offer.”

Lu Ten’s brow furrowed. “Isn’t he a figurehead? We already have control of the city,” Lu Ten pointed out.

“There are still rebellions around the colonies and in the middle Earth Kingdom,” Lord Azulon explained. “With your marriage to King Kuei, you would officially become a member of their monarchy, giving you more precedence then we already have to take command of the rest of the Earth Kingdom.”

Lu Ten tried to school his face away from the disbelief he wanted to express. He must not have managed it.

“For the last time child,” Lord Azulon shouted, startling Lu Ten, “you are the Crown Prince’s son, speak your mind!”

“Lord Azulon,” Lu Ten said, bowing in apology, “it is my understanding of having fought across the Earth Kingdom that King Kuei does not have as much power as he believes. Many of the Earth Kingdom provinces operate without any direction or leadership from the Earth King. Omashu even holds its own monarchy, in direct opposition to the Earth King. If King Kuei is offering greater control over the Earth Kingdom through this marriage, I think it should be understood that he, or better yet whoever actually sent this letter, is lying. King Kuei was a figurehead ruler when dad and I found him. More than likely this is the Dai Li talking. We have had issue with them, as they immediately disappeared underground, literally, and continue to attack without warning. Long Feng was supposedly chased from the city, but I personally don’t believe that. He’s been playing King for the past twenty plus years, one doesn’t give up that status easily.”

Lu Ten trailed off as his grandfather stared at him blankly. He didn’t know how to fill the silence of the room as his grandfather narrowed his eyes at him.

“How would you solve this issue then,” Lord Azulon questioned, “without a marriage.”

“The Dai Li are smart and deadly,” Lu Ten said. “They can fight from a longer range then a firebender. I’d personally send the Yuyan under the command of someone deadly smart. Long Feng is ruthless and cunning. You’d need someone even more ruthless and cunning.”

“And who would you suggest,” Lord Azulon asked.

Lu Ten paused slightly.

“Honestly if she was older, I’d send Princess Azula,” Lu Ten said, “but certainly someone like her.”

Lu Ten startled slightly at the booming laughter his grandfather released. Lu Ten wasn’t use to the man displaying emotion.

“Princess Azula,” he repeated, “yes I am already keeping my eye on her. She is certainly too smart for her own good. I will look into your proposal and send a denial to King Kuei. Truthfully, I didn’t want you marrying him anyway. Without the Middle Earth Kingdom’s submission, he has nothing to offer. You are dismissed.”

Lu Ten bowed to his grandfather before taking off down the hall, a slight skip to his step. He wouldn’t have to marry Commander Zhao or King Kuei. Maybe if he kept coming up with reasons to cancel marriage proposals, he could regain the control he lost. He wondered how long he could pull such a feat off.

That night the first letter arrived.

It had been placed on his desk with other things that needed either the attention of the Crown Prince’s son or Colonel Lu Ten.

Lu Ten sighed as he collapsed into his desk chair to work through the stacks but the letter made him pause. It was waterlogged and written on a type of paper Lu Ten was unfamiliar with.

Curiosity won out and Lu Ten unrolled the scroll.

_Hi,_

_I’m not sure I’m doing this right. The paper said to send letters to the palace and Huu said he’d get it there. I didn’t know who to write to because there was no name on the paper but Lu Ten, at least Tho said Lu Ten was a name on the paper. I don’t read well, or write. Huu’s writing for me._

_I saw your poster and Tho said it was asking for marriage proposals. I don’t know about that but I wanted whoever was in the picture to know that they have kind eyes and a pretty smile._

_I figured, if he’s the man looking for a man, well, I’d at least try._

_Tu_

It took Lu Ten a while to read through the roughly written letter but when the gist of it formed, Lu Ten felt his heart beat quicker.

Kind eyes and a pretty smile.

No one had ever told Lu Ten that, not even Akihiro. He hadn’t been the type.

Lu Ten tucked the letter away in his drawer but by the time he went to sleep, he had pulled it out to look at so often, it ended up tucked under his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a double update. The other will come on Wednesday.


	4. The Bounty Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten's next proposal goes sideways quickly and he finally wrote back to Tu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azulon needs a better vetting system.

“Prince Lu Ten,” Lord Azulon called from behind Lu Ten.

Lu Ten turned towards the voice and saw his grandfather approaching with a woman on his arm.

She had long black hair that fell like a silk curtain around her face and shoulders and an extremely pale complexion. She was dressed in nice robes favored by the nobility of the colonies.

“Prince Lu Ten,” Lord Azulon repeated as he got closer. “This is Lady June. Her grandfather is the governor of Yamashi in the northern colonies. She is of both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom decent.”

June bowed towards Lu Ten in greeting and Lu Ten bowed back as best his station allowed.

“It is a pleasure to meet a Lady from the great city of Yamashi,” Lu Ten said, respectfully even as he felt a sinking feeling settle into his chest. He had hoped that even with an arranged marriage that this wouldn’t happen. Lu Ten could marry a woman for his country but he could never love her or find pleasure with her. He wouldn’t be happy, but he had already resigned himself to that.

“Lady June has extended an offer of marriage,” Lord Azulon said, confirming what Lu Ten had already figured. “She will be staying here for the next week as we handle the details. Her father has escorted her. We will be in my office with your father. Would you be able to show Lady June around the palace?”

Lu Ten nodded to his grandfather and extended his arm towards the woman.

He waited until he had led her around the corner to speak. “Would you like to see anything in particular?” Lu Ten asked. He didn’t wish to do this. His stomach was churning at the idea of even being near a woman he might be forced to marry.

“Not really,” she said. Her voice, which had been soft and refined moments earlier was now huskier.

Lu Ten looked the woman over again before laughing. “You don’t want to marry me, do you?” Lu Ten asked.

June looked at him blankly, though Lu Ten could see an unease in her eyes. “That makes two of us,” Lu Ten said. “No offense I’m sure others think you’re beautiful both nothing you have sparks my interests.”

June smirked at that. “Well, here’s to hoping our parents fail to strike a deal,” June said.

Lu Ten laughed and the two of them had a lot more fun wandering the palace now that awkward niceties were no longer needed.

Lu Ten finally led June to the dinning hall where his family was already seated with June’s father. Lu Ten sat at his seat across from his father.

“If you do not marry such a beauty,” Lu Ten’s father whispered across the table, “I will.”

“Gross,” Lu Ten replied.

Lord Azulon cleared his throat and both Lu Ten and his father leaned back in their seats.

“We have managed to reach a rather agreeable arrangement quickly,” Lord Azulon said. “Should there be no objections, Prince Lu Ten and Lady June shall be married in a year’s time.”

Lu Ten looked up at his grandfather practically begging the man to reconsider. Lord Azulon said nothing and Lu Ten knew there would be no budging him on this matter. There was nothing wrong with Lady June and other then Lu Ten’s happiness, which wasn’t an important factor to anyone but him apparently, there was no reason to say no.

Lu Ten stayed quiet.

He wasn’t sure if it was the pain of the arranged marriage hanging over his head or not, but that night as he laid down for bed Lu Ten pulled out an image of Akihiro. He ran his thumb over the drawing, being mindful not to smudge the image as a tear slid down his face.

He never would have been able to marry him anyway. Lu Ten already knew that. Akihiro had come from a poor family and had no place within the palace walls according to his grandfather.

“Is that your boyfriend?” June asked over Lu Ten’s shoulder.

Lu Ten nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around. June and her father were standing in his bedroom.

“Can I help you?” Lu Ten asked in confusion.

“Well, the bounty on your head can,” June said.

“Bounty?” Lu Ten asked, his eyes widening in horror as he turned to the doorway and saw his guards knocked out cold.

“It’s nothing personal, kid,” June’s father said, as a needle sunk into Lu Ten’s arm. Lu Ten’s body felt heavy and he fell to his knees.

“We need to move fast,” June said. “I don’t know why you thought this would be a good idea. They’re going to hunt us across the world. I can’t believe you talked me into this.”

“I needed a daughter,” June’s father, if he even was her father, said.

Lu Ten was practically helpless as the man threw him over his back and carried him out the door.

The only reason Lu Ten had been able to escape was the two miscalculating how fast Lu Ten would burn through the paralytic they gave him. Being a firebender, whatever was on the needle had burned from his system before they reached the front gate.

Lu Ten kicked June’s father in the face and dropped to the ground with a roll. He came back up on his feet and launched flames towards them.

“Forget him,” June yelled, dragging her father from the palace. “It’s not worth it.”

They ran from the gates as the palace alarm system was set off. Lu Ten saw them mounting a shirshu as the gates slammed shut.

Lu Ten heard huffing behind him and turned to find his family gathered at the palace doors.

“Shame, they got away,” Uncle Ozai said. The tone of his voice told Lu Ten his uncle did in fact find it a same, likely because Lu Ten wasn’t with them when they escaped.

“Lu Ten,” his father cried running forward. “Are you okay?”

“As much as I can be,” Lu Ten replied.

His father sniffed and wiped his eyes. “Its such a shame,” he said. “She was such a beautiful woman.”

Lu Ten looked down at his father unamused. “I’m going to bed,” he said, pushing past the rest of the family gathering on the steps.

Despite what he told them he didn’t go to bed. Instead, as Lu Ten flopped down on his bed, his hand hit the letter he had tucked under his pillow a week ago.

He pulled the letter out and read it over again.

Lu Ten battled with himself for a while. His grandfather would never approve of him. Tu couldn’t write or read and was likely an Earth Kingdom commoner but after tonight’s disaster, Lu Ten was willing to go against his grandfather’s wishes, just a little bit.

Lu Ten sat at his desk and rolled out a sheet of paper. He stared down at it a moment as his mind went blank. His hand seemingly wrote of its own accord.

_Tu,_

_I have received your letter. Huu did somehow get the letter to the palace, and I am very grateful for that. Truthfully the other offers I’ve been receiving have left a poor taste in my mouth. Your kind and honest compliment has meant more then you could know. It has been a great comfort to me your letter._

_This is why I am writing back to you. I wish to hear more from you, whether you truly wish to extend an offer of marriage or simply wish to be my friend._

_Tell me, where do you come from? What makes up the man who wrote to me?_

_Eagerly awaiting your reply,_

_Prince Lu Ten_

Lu Ten handed the letter to the staff before he could second guess himself and told them to send it back to the town the first letter had been shipped from. The letter was addressed to Tu with Huu and Tho also written on the scroll as extra insurance the other would get the letter.

It was a long shot, but something about it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the second part of a two part update.


	5. The War Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten meets a match much worse than any of the others and gets a reply from Tu that leaves him broken hearted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a bit longer then expected

Lu Ten was tired of receiving summons from his grandfather as it never seemed to bring good news with it. This time was no exception.

Lu Ten bowed before his grandfather as he entered the office.

“Prince Lu Ten take a seat,” Lord Azulon said. “We have much to discuss. There has been another marriage offer. Her name is Miyuki and she is from the Taku area near the Pohuai Stronghold.”

“Lord Azulon,” Lu Ten said slowly, gathering his thoughts.

“Speak up!” Lord Azulon snapped.

“Are you sure it’s best to continue on this way?” Lu Ten asked. “So far the only two offers that were real haven’t been ideal and the other was an attempted kidnapping.”

“Miyuki is a Lady of high caliber,” Lord Azulon said. “She is of Earth Kingdom decent. She and her mother will be here tomorrow to visit. I expect you to give her proper attention.”

Lu Ten sighed softly to himself.

“Yes, Lord Azulon,” Lu Ten said. “I will do my best. Miyuki will be quite charmed.”

“Very well,” Lord Azulon said, “you are dismissed.”

Lu Ten sighed even louder as he exited his grandfather’s office. 

He wasn’t having a very good week.

It had been three weeks since he had written Tu and he had yet to receive a response. Lu Ten wasn’t sure if the letter had been lost or if Tu had changed his mind. Lu Ten hoped Tu hadn’t changed his mind. He was the only good thing to have come of this whole scheme of his grandfather.

“Prince Lu Ten your aura looks very blue today, are you okay?”

Lu Ten startled from his thoughts and looked down slightly to see Ty Lee standing in front of him. Her grey eyes were wide with sympathy. Behind her were Mai and Azula.

“I’m fine,” Lu Ten said, smiling weakly. “It is nothing to worry about.”

Azula narrowed her eyes. “If there’s something we can help you with LuLu, just let us know,” Azula said.

Her voice was a fake sweetness but Lu Ten knew his cousin well enough to know the offer was genuine. He was about to tell her no when an idea struck. He had gotten Zhao and the Earth King cast aside by proving they shouldn’t rule with him and he might be able to do the same here. If anyone could dig up dirt on an unknown, it was Azula.

“Actually, you can,” Lu Ten said. “I’m meeting a woman tomorrow named Miyuki. I need everything you can possibly find on her, the worse the better. She lives near the ruins of Taku.”

“Why?” Mai asked, interest sparking in her usually bored eyes.

“Right now, she is a potential match for marriage,” Lu Ten said. “I do not wish to marry her.”

“Because you’re gay!” Ty Lee guessed, very loudly.

Lu Ten winced and looked around slightly but they were the only ones in the hallway. Then he frowned at his behavior. It wasn’t a secret anymore, he didn’t need to hide it, still yelling about it in the hallway wasn’t ideal.

“Ah, yes, and I’d rather not marry a woman if it can be avoided,” Lu Ten said, staring pleadingly at the three teenage girls.

“We can help!” Ty Lee said, turning to the other girls. “Right, Azula?”

Azula looked up at Lu Ten for a moment and a silent conversation passed between them. Azula tilted her head. She was wondering if it was worth it. Lu Ten tried to futilely ignite pity within her with an openly helpless face. It didn’t work so instead he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, a clear sign that if she wanted something she should ask. Azula turned her head away and stuck her nose in the air. She wouldn’t take a bribe, at least not a material one.

“Fire Lord Azulon would be very grateful to find his grandchildren looking out for one another,” Lu Ten said, glancing down at his nails absently. “Particularly after all three of my previous suiters have turned out to be bad news. Why, it would only be natural to want to protect your favorite cousin from potentially getting used and hurt again.”

“You’re my only cousin, dumdum,” Azula said as she walked off. There was a purpose to her stride, which was why it surprised Lu Ten none, when he woke up the next morning to find a stack of scrolls on his desk.

Lu Ten looked through the scrolls quickly and then more slowly. His eyes widened in shock as he read through the documents and quickly shot up from his desk to hunt down his cousin.

He found her practicing backflips in the garden.

“She’s banned from the Fire Nation?” Lu Ten asked incredulously. “How did she get approved to marry me then?”

“Apparently granddad doesn’t do background checks,” Azula said shrugging.

“She’s an enemy of the state!” Lu Ten said.

“Pretty much,” Azula replied, completely unconcerned.

“She completely decimated one of our military encampments on her own,” Lu Ten stressed.

“Yeah, I could too,” Azula pointed out. “Just show that to good old granddad and it won’t be a problem anymore.”

Lu Ten sighed but nodded.

“At least it won’t be a problem if you keep your side of the deal,” Azula said, as Lu Ten walked away.

“Sure thing, LaLa,” Lu Ten said, booking it from the garden as he practically heard Azula’s mask shatter.

Lu Ten approached his grandfather’s office only to hear absolute chaos within.

“She’s a cat!” he heard his grandfather yell.

“A very soft cat,” his father replied.

“You said she was a noble woman!” his grandfather shouted.

“I said she was a pure breed,” came the reply. The voice sounded female and elderly.

“What is wrong with you woman?” Lord Azulon shouted.

“Nothing,” the old woman said. “Miyuki saw the prince and wished to make his acquaintance.”

“I bet she did,” Lu Ten said, entering the room while he could. “She’s wanted by the Fire Nation for several different crimes.”

“She’s a cat!” Lord Azulon repeated, looking between the old woman and Lu Ten like they were both crazy.

“What?” Lu Ten asked.

“Miyuki is a cat,” his father replied.

Lu Ten looked over and saw a white fluffy cat sitting in his father’s lap.

“But,” Lu Ten said, looking between the cat and the scrolls Azula had given him, “Azula got worried about me after last time and did a background check on Miyuki. She’s wanted by the Fire Nation. She took out a whole encampment! She also enacted a blockade. I don’t understand.”

“Oh, yes, she did,” the old woman said, “but none of it was intentional.”

“What?” Lu Ten asked again, collapsing into the other chair in the room. Miyuki jumped up in his lap and settled there. Did Azula not know or did she intentionally leave it out just for this type of chaos? It was equally likely either way.

“She’s just a very curious cat,” the old lady said, “and she’s taken a liking to your poster.”

“My grandson cannot marry a cat,” Lord Azulon said, trying to regain control in the room.

Lu Ten wished him the best. Lu Ten sniffed at his shirt subtly but the distinctive smell of pot was absent. He hadn’t gotten the chance to slip out for a smoke this morning but even his bad highs hadn’t led to this amount of insanity.

“Marry?” the old woman said. “No, Miyuki doesn’t want to marry him! She’s a cat.”

“Well, then,” Lu Ten’s father said, “on that we can all agree.”

“Then why did you send a marriage offer?” Lord Azulon questioned.

“I didn’t,” the old woman replied. “I was offering Miyuki up to Prince Lu Ten as a pet. I’m getting too old to take care of her anymore and she likes him.”

“Okay,” Lu Ten said, “but there’s still the matter of her being a wanted criminal.”

If you asked Lu Ten what happened after that, he couldn’t tell you but some how he ended up the owner of a fluffy white cat with criminal tendencies. At least she was comforting to cuddle when he did finally get around to his well needed smoke.

When he got back to his room there was a letter waiting on his desk. Lu Ten held his breath as he unraveled it.

_Dear Prince Lu Ten,_

_I am sorry for overstepping my station. I will not write back again._

_Humbly,_

_Tu_

Lu Ten stared down at the letter. It didn’t sound like Tu but the letter looked and even smelled the same as the other. Lu Ten felt his chest tighten as he threw the letter into his bedroom fireplace and flopped down onto his bed. His hand wrapped tightly around the first letter as he wondered what about his response caused Tu’s change of heart.

If he cried a little, only Miyuki was there to see.


	6. The Warrior Chief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten's next proposal takes him far from home to the South

Lu Ten had been in a daze the past few weeks and not the pleasant kind. Tu’s response had been haunting him. He had sent nearly twenty letters to wherever it was Tu lived trying to get the man to write back again. He hadn’t received a response from any of them.

Instead he had received an official correspondence from the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Chief Hakoda’s wife had died in one of the raids on the Southern Water Tribe and as an act of buried animosity and future good will, was extending an offer of marriage to Lu Ten.

“Cheer up, Lu Ten,” Zuko said, startling Lu Ten from his thoughts. “It’s like an adventure.”

“It’s cold,” Lu Ten said, putting out his blunt on the edge of the ship. He didn’t smoke around his cousins.

“A cold adventure?” Zuko offered.

Lu Ten snorted. “Sure, kiddo, a cold adventure to meet my new spouse,” Lu Ten replied.

“There it is!” Zuko shouted. Lu Ten followed where he was pointing a sighed. It was in fact the Southern Water Tribe. He couldn’t begrudge his cousin his excitement. At sixteen, this was the first time Zuko had left the Fire Nation.

Landing was hard due to the size of the ship versus the size of the village. They ended up having to take a smaller boat to shore.

“Do not worry,” his father said, “even if you marry, it will be him who lives in the Fire Nation and not you who lives here.”

“The deal was that I live here until I’m made Fire Lord at which point, he retires from being Chief of the Southern Water Tribe,” Lu Ten corrected.

They left the boat and walked up to what appeared to be the welcoming committee.

“Prince Lu Ten,” a man called from the front of the group.

Lu Ten’s eyes went wide as he started at the man. He was unfairly attractive with a sharp jawline and really soft looking hair.

“Chief Hakoda?” Lu Ten asked. Lu Ten was at a disadvantage as while Lu Ten’s image had been plastered across the world, Chief Hakoda remained relatively anonymous.

“Yes,” the man said, gesturing for Lu Ten to follow after him. “Come inside where it is warm and we can discuss more.”

Most of the discussion was between the Chief and Lu Ten’s father, which left Lu Ten time to look around the room. The other four members of the welcoming party were an elderly woman, another man around the chief’s age and two teenagers about Zuko and Azula’s age, one male the other female. The two teens were glaring at Lu Ten and his family, while the elderly woman watched them cautiously. The man seemed more interested in watching Chief Hakoda.

After staying in the village for a few weeks, a few things soon became clear to Lu Ten. 

The first, his potential betrothed was in love with his right-hand man, who felt the same. He was marrying Lu Ten in order to preserve the attempts of rebuilding their tribe with assistance from the North. 

Hakoda’s children, Katara and Sokka hated Lu Ten and his father, though they had both for some reason softened to Zuko. 

Zuko was greatly infatuated with Sokka. Lu Ten had no clue if Sokka felt the same, though the two boys had become attached at the hip. 

Bato, Hakoda’s not boyfriend, and Kanna, Hakoda’s mother, wanted Lu Ten and his family to leave as quickly as they came.

Lu Ten soon learned the reason why. Hakoda had called it bonding, but Lu Ten knew it was some sort of test he was probably failing, when he pulled Lu Ten aside for just the two of them.

“You’ve been trying to bond with Katara,” Hakoda said, staring out over the ice. “I can tell you right now it’s not going to work. I don’t even know how your cousin did it. Katara saw her mother die when the last raid came through our village. Kya protected Katara from discovery by claiming to be the waterbender they were looking for. It’s only now, at fourteen, that Katara has started her waterbending training as before the North sent a delegation, there was no one to teach her. Sokka will not like you for similar reasons.”

“Why did you offer?” Lu Ten asked. “You already have a family and life built here. There’s nothing I can offer you. There’s nothing for any of you in the Fire Nation. Your people need you here, not gallivanting off with me.”

“You offer my tribe protection,” Hakoda said. “That’s what my people need.”

Lu Ten rested his hands on his arms. “I really wish you could negotiate for that without marrying me,” Lu Ten said. He hadn’t meant for his voice to break but it had. The stress of his grandfather’s scheme finally catching up to him, on top of the turmoil he had been in over Tu’s silence.

“Don’t we all,” Hakoda said. He patted Lu Ten on the back, roughly, before slipping away and leaving him to his thoughts. Lu Ten wished the man had stayed. He really didn’t want to be alone right now.

Lu Ten turned to go back inside when he ran into what might as well have been a brick wall. Looking up he saw Bato hovering over him.

“If you’re here to give me a shovel talk, I’m not in the mood,” Lu Ten said, trying to push past the other man.

“Hakoda is sacrificing a lot for you,” Bato said.

Lu Ten sighed. “Yeah, I figured,” Lu Ten said. “I’m not exactly cheered about this concept either.”

“Don’t ruin it,” Bato warned.

“Whatever,” Lu Ten said, turning around to walk in the other direction. He ended up back on the main ship, where he spent the night curled up in bed, Tu’s first letter, now nearly unreadable clutched in his hand.

Lu Ten knew it was pointless. He didn’t even know this man but still, the genuine and candid words of the letter echoed in his head. Tu had offered to marry him and of all the offers he’d been extended, that was the one Lu Ten wanted more than anything to accept.

He didn’t want to marry Chief Hakoda, even as attractive as the man was, he wanted Tu to write back to him.

Zuko had confirmed Lu Ten’s theory of his crush on Sokka one night when he had barged into Lu Ten’s room uninvited and launched into a spiraling conversation about Sokka’s eyes or something. Lu Ten hadn’t caught much and instead reassured his cousin that having feelings for another man wasn’t a bad thing but that he needed to be very careful with how he handled this crush.

Zuko hadn’t headed that advice.

Over a month’s worth of discussions drew to a grinding halt the next morning as Zuko and Sokka had been found in a rather compromising position together.

Katara had blown up about it. Every bit of anger she had over the situation spilling out at once. She had yelled at her brother for being stupid. She had yelled at her father for being even more stupid. Then she had yelled at Bato for being a coward before rounding on Lu Ten and accusing him of being a homewrecker.

Lu Ten had enough at that point himself and had also blown up about it. He still couldn’t remember what he had said, his anger blinding out everything but he’s certain if his words ever made it back to the Fire Nation, he was a dead man. His father’s head was buried in his hands while the rest of the room looked in shock as Lu Ten stood before them trembling.

“Just marry your fucking boyfriend,” Lu Ten finally said, “before you regret not doing so.”

Lu Ten wasn’t sure if it was Katara’s words or the brokenness in Lu Ten’s voice but when Bato marched from the room, his own anger simmering below the surface, Hakoda had rushed after him.

“I want to go home,” Lu Ten said.

“Yes,” his father replied, “that might be for the best.”

Upon returning home Lu Ten learned a few more things. 

Zuko and Sokka were now the ones potentially engaged with Zuko and Mai’s engagement, amicably being canceled. Lu Ten hadn’t realized their childhood crush had stayed in childhood.

Uncle Ozai had been arrested for trying to stage a coup while they were gone.

Tu had finally written back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Ozai, why do you do these things.


	7. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu and Lu Ten exchange letters and the world brings their budding relationship to a grinding halt.

Lu Ten had been terrified to open the letter at first, worried that it would be another letter telling Lu Ten he was no longer interested.

He had left it on his desk for a full day before his heart couldn’t take not knowing any longer. His hands trembled as he unrolled the damp scroll.

_Prince Lu Ten,_

_I sent the first letter because I thought you looked like a kind person. Due told me it would be okay to send you a letter and the others didn’t stop me, but Huu has since said that there was little chance of you writing back._

_They were making fun of me when I was being serious._

_When your letter came back, they were as surprised as I was but Tho told me it was best to stop talking to you as if you knew who I really was, you wouldn’t be interested. He’s what Huu calls a realist, Tho is. When more letters started coming, I got nervous but Huu told me to write back. Said the world works in mysterious ways and the pulls of life aren’t always obvious, or something like that._

_So, I’m writing back now, though Tho still thinks it’s a bad idea. He said you looked too pretty to get dirty and that ain’t worth nothing but I think you’d be just fine._

_You asked where I’m from and it’s a tribe deep in the Foggy Swamp that divides the North and South. We’re waterbending folk, here. You also asked what I’m made of and I think it’s mostly skin._

_Tu_

Lu Ten felt his lips curl up into a smile despite himself. Tu was a waterbender then.

Lu Ten tilted his head before pulling out a map of the Earth Kingdom. It didn’t take long to find the swamp on there. It had a lot of warnings written next to it that read “Mysterious forces”, “Spirit vision?”, “living plants?”, “hostile wildlife” and “they don’t wear pants here”.

Lu Ten hummed in curiosity before rolling out his own scroll. Now that Lu Ten had gotten Tu to reply he wasn’t letting the other man go quiet again. His opening was a bit forward but Lu Ten wasn’t letting Tu think him uninterested.

_Lovely Tu,_

_You bring me much joy in writing back. I have missed your words in the time you have been absent._

_Maybe in another time and place Tho would be right about my reaction but in my life, I have learned to allow opportunities that may seem eccentric to blossom into whatever potential they may bring. You were right to listen to Huu, he sounds like my own father, talking in riddles and proverbs._

_I’ve looked into the Foggy Swamp and I have to ask, do you really not wear pants there? Is the wildlife really so hostile or where those who ventured in simply unprepared? I’m glad to hear you are made up of mostly skin, I’m pretty sure I am too._

_I, as you know, live in the Fire Nation. It’s a fairly tropical climate, I assume your Swamp is of a similar temperature. It’s been very hot here lately, but nothing a quick swim won’t cure. I have found that swimming often clears my head and I’ve needed to clear my head more days then normal. Truthfully my head had been filled with thoughts of you._

_Tell me, what is a day in your life like? I wish to know all I can about you._

_Lovingly,_

_Lu Ten_

It was perhaps a bit much, and maybe Lu Ten had become a bit obsessed with a man he never met but Lu Ten ached with a desire to know Tu more. He sent the letter and waited impatiently for a reply.

It came a week later.

Lu Ten had come back from the bathhouse with his hair still soaked and nearly ran to his desk when he saw the scroll.

_Prince Lu Ten,_

_What does eccentric mean? Tho said it was an insult but Huu thinks it’s a complement._

_Huu is my pa, of sorts. He took me in when my ma died and we didn’t know who my actual pa was._

_No, we don’t wear pants. Huu says pants are an illusion but we do have cloths that we use to cover up out more intimate bits. The animals are nice to us even if they get scared and attack outsiders. We eat them mostly._

_Tho said you’re making fun of me with the skin comment. Huu thinks so too._

_The Swamp is hot and the air is very heavy here. I go swimming to cool off too but I mostly climb trees when I want to clear my head._

_Most days go the same, I wake up and eat breakfast then I go out hunting or fishing. When that’s done, I come back for lunch before a few of us head out to the nearby town to get other needed goods that the swamp don’t provide then I eat dinner and go to sleep._

_Tu_

Lu Ten bit his lip as he looked down at the letter. He hadn’t been insulting or making fun of Tu. He had thought the mix up was cute. He needed to fix that before Tu stopped talking to him. Lu Ten didn’t want Tu to ever stop talking to him.

_Tu,_

_I would never mock you in a malicious way. I thought your answer was cute. I wasn’t making fun of you and I never would. Some consider the word eccentric to be an insult, others a compliment but it is neither an insult or a complement to me. It’s simply a word that means different from what’s normally expected. After the past few months, different sounds amazing to me._

_If my grandfather ever found out I was writing you with intentions of marriage he would be very mad but I am beyond the point of caring. I don’t want to marry for political advantage. I want to marry for love and while I know its too soon for that to be how I feel towards you, I can feel the opportunity for it there._

_I suppose in a way pants are an illusion. They cover us but do we really need them in full or are they merely excessive? Though I suppose in the colder climates they are a necessity. Your swamp sounds much like the Fire Nation with how hot it can be, so yes pants aren’t very necessary. Pants use to be uncommon on the islands once as well._

_Your days sound nice, with your only worries being your own survival. I miss that being my only concern, even if I don’t miss the circumstances of war. Now I have to worry about politics and the like._

_Your letters save me from the boredom._

_Lovingly,_

_Lu Ten_

Lu Ten had sent the letter hoping Tu wouldn’t go silent again. He didn’t, at least not in the way Lu Ten had expected. The letter arrived sooner then expected and Lu Ten had been overjoyed until he read it.

_Prince Lu Ten,_

_I cannot talk to you anymore. My tribe has allied with your enemies._

_Tu_

Lu Ten stared at the letter blankly. Something told him Tu wasn't supposed to be telling him that, but Huu would have helped him write it so maybe he was in the clear. 

Lu Ten felt a cold numbness encase him. His family already knew of the resistance that was about to try and storm the Fire Nation during the eclipse with the aide of the Avatar. General Fong was leading it, along with other rebels around the Earth Kingdoms. The Water Tribes had been staying out of it as far as Lu Ten knew, but apparently one of them wasn’t.

Lu Ten dropped the letter into the fire. Maybe it was his own version of treason, but Lu Ten wasn’t letting his family know about Tu.

That letter had come from a messenger hawk, somehow, so Lu Ten sent the reply back with it.

_Tu,_

_Stay safe._

_Lu Ten_

There was no letter in return and as the rebel leaders were gathered up and sent off to prisons, Lu Ten tired not to seek out the waterbenders among them. It didn’t work and his eyes locked with those of an older bender who had been staring at him with an odd expression on his face.

He was wrapped in a mound of seaweed for some reason and, like Tu said, wore no pants. Lu Ten guess this was Huu, Tu’s adopted father.

Lu Ten looked away and down at the ground. Ideas were forming in his mind and Lu Ten couldn’t get a grasp on them as they built up wilder and wilder in his head.


	8. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lu Ten finally meets his pen pal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. My internet went down cause the cable got cut accidentally.

Lu Ten felt a tap on his shoulder as he slept that night.

“Lu Ten, wake up,” someone whispered.

Lu Ten rolled over and looked up into the face of his Aunt Ursa.

“Aunt Ursa, what?” Lu Ten asked.

“Zuko, Azula and I are leaving for the Southern Water Tribe,” she said. “It won’t take long for you and your father to figure out what happened but I want you to know I have only done what was necessary for the war. Your father and I have had very long conversations about how he would rule this nation differently and I trust him to hold to those plans. I love you Lu Ten. I know you’ve looked to me as a mother since your own died and I want you to know that I love you as my own, but I can’t take you with me.”

“I don’t understand,” Lu Ten said, sitting up in bed.

“You will,” Aunt Ursa said, slipping from the room.

He did. 

The next morning Lu Ten understood exactly what his Aunt was telling him the night before.

The palace had awoken to the death of Fire Lord Azulon. Theories ranged from assassination to the power of the eclipse being too much for the older firebender. It wasn’t uncommon for older firebenders to die in the days following the eclipse.

Lu Ten knew the truth though. Aunt Ursa had poisoned him and ran. His father knew it too, and while he wasn’t the least bit pleased, he sent no one to search for them.

Lu Ten just hoped his Aunt and cousins were happy in their new life.

Zuko and Sokka’s engagement had been called off when Sokka and his father had been revealed to be members of the rebellion, but he supposed the two wouldn’t be kept apart for long. Apparently, the Southern Water Tribe had been hiding the Avatar this whole time, a twelve-year-old airbender named Aang. Lu Ten knew that wouldn’t be the last seen of them, as in the night, a prison break had been done on the temporary holding place of the rebels before they could be shipped to other facilities.

Nearly all of the prisoners had escaped and when confronted with the three left behind, Lu Ten’s father was too tired to continue fighting and let them go.

Aunt Ursa had been right. Lu Ten’s father pulled troops from the Earth Kingdom and dismantled the blockade around the Fire Nation. King Kuei was reinstated as the Earth Kingdom, whatever that meant now, and his father locked himself away as he and his council deliberated over the fate of the colonies.

When Lu Ten asked to join, his father had looked him over before grabbing his shoulder.

“Lu Ten,” he said, “for once just do what you want to do. Just tell me where you end up.”

“You saw the letters, didn’t you?” Lu Ten asked.

“I did,” his father said. “Be happy. That’s all I want from you.”

Lu Ten had deliberated over it for a while. He didn’t want to leave his father behind but the truth was, Lu Ten could always come back.

His father was waiting for him at the gate when Lu Ten showed up with a military bag slung over his shoulder and a cat cradled in his arms.

“Are you sure Miyuki is going to like the swamp?” his father asked.

“I’m not even sure I’m going to like the swamp, but I’m going to try,” Lu Ten said.

“I want an invitation to the wedding,” his father said.

“If we have one,” Lu Ten assured.

Lu Ten didn’t really have a direction other than the swamp but he managed to find a village near it and asked the locals for more information on where he could find the tribe that lived there. He was told to wait as they would show up before long.

Lu Ten had settled into an inn for the night and placed Miyuki down on the bed where she curled up peacefully. His hands were shaking badly so he stepped back out for a smoke when he saw them. 

There were three of them.

The one in the lead was the one Lu Ten had labeled as Huu but the other two were a mystery. One was a beanpole of a man whose posture would lead to a world of backpain later. The other was a man closer to Lu Ten’s age. His arms had a lot of strength to them even if his legs didn’t necessarily match.

“Excuse me,” Lu Ten called before he could lose his nerves.

“Here to arrest us,” Huu asked.

“No,” Lu Ten said, “I’m here to see Tu.”

“And what if Tu doesn’t want to see you, huh?” the thinner man asked.

Lu Ten opened his mouth before shutting him. “I’d understand and leave,” Lu Ten said, even as the words pained him to get out, “but I really want a chance to talk to him.”

“We can talk,” the last man said softly, walking past Lu Ten and away from the others.

Lu Ten stood there stupidly for a moment before realizing that was Tu and following behind.

“What’d you want,” Tu said, when they were far enough away.

Lu Ten paused and thought about that. What did he want? Why had he traveled so far to meet someone he’d exchanged a total of eight letters with?

“A chance,” Lu Ten said. “A chance to get to know you better and to be free from the expectations of the Fire Nation and to maybe be happy.”

Tu looked him over.

“You arrested me,” Tu said.

“My grandfather arrested you,” Lu Ten said, “I was contemplating a jail break but my Aunt beat me to it. Please give me a chance, I know we barely know each other but something about you feels right.”

Tu grabbed Lu Ten’s hand and with out a word dragged Lu Ten towards the swamp.

“What?” Lu Ten asked, “Where are we going?”

“I wanna see somethin,” Tu said.

Lu Ten looked around at the trees as they grew closer together. Suddenly Tu’s hand slipped from his. Lu Ten looked around but Tu was gone.

Lu Ten rotated in a circle trying to find the other man but he appeared to be completely alone. He looked up recalling Tu said he liked to climb trees and that’s when he spotted him.

Tu smiled at him before tearing off further into the swamp.

“Tu wait,” Lu Ten called chasing after the man. “I don’t know where I am.”

It seemed like the man was just always out of reach as Lu Ten chased him, though he never disappeared entirely. Lu Ten’s foot slipped off the root he had been stepping on. He slipped and crashed into the water. His hands were bleeding where they got cut on a rock.

Lu Ten hissed and sat up. He was about to pull a strip form his top to wrap the wounds when a giant lizard appeared from the water and ran towards him. Lu Ten fell back and braced himself.

“No,” Tu said, slamming a stick down on the beast’s snout. The animal looked properly contrite before slipping back into the water.

“Why did you run off?” Lu Ten asked, when his heart finally settled.

“Didn’t,” Tu said, “swamp sends people spirit visions, you weren’t chasin’ me, you were chasin’ an image of me.”

“I don’t understand,” Lu Ten said, sitting pitifully in the swamp water.

“I wanted to see what you’d do,” Tu said.

Lu Ten huffed as he stood from the water. “Well did I pass,” Lu Ten demanded.

“Yes,” Tu said.

Lu Ten deflated at that. “So, I can stay?” Lu Ten asked, his voice weak.

“You can stay,” Tu said, offering Lu Ten his hand and leading him from the swamp.

“You got my blunts wet,” Lu Ten complained.

Tu tilted his head in question.

“Pot?” Lu Ten asked. “Weed?”

Tu shook his head before taking the wet blunt from Lu Ten and sniffing it. “Oh, yes, Due smokes it at well,” Tu said, tugging Lu Ten back into the town.

“All settled?” Huu asked.

“Yes,” Tu said, “I will be staying here with Lu Ten for now.”

“Have fun,” Huu said, ruffling Tu’s hair. Lu Ten wasn’t sure when they agreed to that but he didn’t complain as Tu smiled back at him.

Something told him courting Tu was about to be the oddest experience of his life. Lu Ten was looking forward to it.


End file.
